Keinginan dan Kebodohan
by AdmiralKatzius
Summary: Manuke, Sang Kebodohan, bertanya pada Sang Iblis.


**Katzius kembali lagi, Minna! Kali ini saya akan nulis dalam fandom MadoMagi!**

**Setelah saya melakukan riset mendalam (baca; nyari asupan) tentang MadoMagi, akhirnya saya udah nggak tahan buat nggak bikin ff, jadi inilah hasilnya. Mudah-mudahan Minna sekalian suka. **

**Yah, saya tau saya telat banget, MadoMagi juga udah selesai sekitar 3 taun lalu /kemanaajakaunak **

**Tapi, ini bikinnya berdasarkan Movie 3; Rebellion yang baru keluar April kemaren. Jadi, saya gak terlalu telat lah :D**

**Jadi, Happy Reading, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : MadoMagi hanya milik Magica Quartet.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keinginan dan Kebodohan**

**.**

**.**

**A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dingin.

Itulah yang dirasakan gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu malam ini saat angin menghembus meniup rambutnya yang panjang. Sementara dia duduk, angin rupanya juga menyenggol antingnya yang berkelip-kelip di balik rambutnya. Dia pikir dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sejak jiwanya dipindahkan ke sebuah batu kecil oleh makhluk keparat bernama Incubator. Namun, dia salah.

Gadis itu–Akemi Homura–duduk kembali di tempatnya yang biasa, bukit yang entah kenapa hanya tertinggal setengah, dengan lampu-lampu dan sebuah bangku, sendirian. Seolah bumi Mitakihara ikut berduka atas turun pangkatnya Kaname Madoka dari kekuasaan superiornya, meninggalkan bukit itu terbelah. Tak lupa juga sebuah bulan terang nan indah namun hanya setengah menghiasi langit.

Dan gadis itu tidak sendirian.

Sesosok gadis lain juga ikut duduk di rerumputan di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu kelihatan konyol–menggunakan tudung yang menutupi dengan ketat leher dan kepalanya, dan anehnya lagi, bundelan rambut mencuat dari tudung tersebut. Gadis tersebut juga menggunakan rok kembang, yang berwarna hitam, seolah diciptakan satu set dengan tudung yang dipakainya. Kulitnya yang biru sebagian tertutupi oleh sari tomat yang belum lama dilemparkan teman-temannya.

Wajahnya yang pucat berulangkali menoleh ke arah Homura, raut wajahnya menunjukkan dia mencari penghiburan. Homura hanya meliriknya sedikit, tak tertarik. Sekali-sekali mata mereka bertemu, mata hitam bertemu mata biru. Akhirnya si gadis menyerah dan memilih untuk menatap ganas jasad si tikus putih–Kyubey, yang terbaring dengan bulu kisut dan luka-luka di sana-sini. Matanya yang semula biru berubah menjadi kuning-merah mengerikan saat menatap Kyubey yang menderita. Tiap kali pandangannya menjadi ganas, Homura menatapanya lurus-lurus, dan gadis itu tahu dia dilarang menyentuh hewan itu.

Gadis itu bukan gadis. Tepatnya, dia adalah salah satu dari Clara Doll, abdi setia Akemi Homura yang kini telah meraja di atas dunia yang baru ini.

Dia adalah Manuke, Sang Kebodohan.

Belum lama ini dia dilempari oleh teman-temannya sesama Clara Doll, akibat dia mengatakan dia ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Sang Dewi Kaname Madoka, dan bahwa dia mendengar dari seekor burung bahwa Sang Dewi sangatlah cantik, baik hati, dan bersinar-sinar; membuatnya yakin Sang Dewi akan mencintai dan menyayangi mereka semua.

Namun, alih-alih tanggapan positif, dia malah dilempari tomat oleh teman-temannya.

Akhirnya, di sinilah dia, mencari penentraman hati tentang Sang Dewi yang sudah tiada pada Sang Iblis yang dingin. Dia tahu, sebenarnya Sang Iblis juga berpikiran sama.

Namun, kenapa Sang Iblis malah bersikap dingin padanya?

Apakah keinginannya dianggap bodoh, bahkan oleh Sang Iblis sendiri?

Manuke mulai menangis lagi.

"Sudahlah," kata Sang Iblis akhirnya, muak melihat anak itu bersedih dan meminta belas kasihnya.

Manuke mengangkat kepalanya, mengira dan berharap setidaknya Sang Iblis akhirnya memberikan secercah penghiburan.

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapat belas kasih darinya," kata Sang Iblis dingin, alih-alih memberi penghiburan. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu kau ada,"

Air mata besar-besar masih berjatuhan dari mata Manuke yang kini sudah menjadi biru seperti semula, namun dia tidak terlalu bersedih lagi. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan dia sudah menyerah.

"Mengharapkan belas kasihnya adalah hal bodoh, kau tahu," kata Sang Iblis, bangkit dari kursinya dan memanggil Batu Jiwa-nya yang sudah berubah, sesuai dengan jiwanya yang sedemikian rusak.

"_Gott_ _ist_ _Tott_," kata Manuke pendek. Sepertinya otaknya yang pendek pula tak dapat mencerna kata-kata lebih jauh selain '_Fort! Da!_', yang mereka serukan acap kali mereka memburu sang tikus putih yang berusaha melarikan diri. Wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan senyum.

"Ya, ya, kau benar," kata Sang Iblis tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya.

Manuke menyingkir, dia tahu majikannya itu akan menari-nari lagi dengan Batu-nya.

Setelah menendang minggir jasad si tikus, Sang Iblis memulai langkah-langkah ringan, dan menari diiringi keheningan, dengan Batu Jiwa-nya yang melayang berputar-putar di sekeliling tubuhnya tiap kali dia menggerakkan tangan. Setelah dia selesai, Sang Iblis berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Manuke memberikan aplaus meriah, yang malah terdengar ironis karena malam itu sangat sepi. Setiap tepukan yang dibuat Manuke serasa diperkeras sepuluh kali.

Manuke memandang tanya Sang Iblis, tanpa berbicara. Sang Iblis akan tahu apa yang dia pertanyakan.

"Karena, kitalah yang akan melindunginya, jadi mengharapkan hal itu adalah hal yang bodoh," kata Sang Iblis menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tak mengambang di udara.

Manuke masih memandang tanya.

"Kenapa kau sendiri begitu ingin belas kasihnya?" Sang Iblis malah bertanya balik. "Apa itu sebegitu berharga buatmu?"

Manuke mengangkat bahu, sekaligus dengan tampang takut, takut dikira memberikan jawaban tak sopan. Namun, Sang Iblis cukup pengertian, dan Manuke mengerti dia tidak dimarahi. Maka dia terus mengajukan pertanyaan.

Kali ini, Sang Iblis tidak menjawab. Manuke menunggu sembari berusaha menyingkirkan kulit tomat dari roknya.

"Yah, mungkin aku memimpikannya juga pada akhirnya. Jika kupikir lagi, mungkin itulah yang membuatku berjuang," kata Sang Iblis. "Namun, karena itulah, kau adalah Sang Kebodohan, perwujudan dari mimpi bodohku. Jika aku menghapus pikiran ini, kau juga akan lenyap, tahu, dan aku mungkin akan berhenti jadi Iblis. Namun aku tak bisa biarkan itu terjadi,"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Sang Iblis pergi, kembali ke Kota Mitakihara.

Manuke hanya memandangi kepergiannya, menetap di sisi bukit dan memandang bulan yang tinggal setengah, seolah berharap Sang Dewi akan turun dari sisi bulan yang bersinar cemerlang namun tak sempurna, dikawal oleh asistennya yang setia, dan di setiap kedatangannya membawa kebahagiaan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Dia terus-menerus melamun, tanpa menyadari teman-temannya berada di belakang dan berbisik-bisik.

Reiketsu, Sang Yang Berhati Dingin, berbisik-bisik dengan Usotsuki Sang Pembohong.

"_Semestinya anak itu lebih menderita lagi, iya kan?"_ bisik Reiketsu dalam bahasa yang entah kenapa hanya dapat dimengerti Clara Dolls.

"_Anak itu sebenarnya sangatlah pintar, kau tahu, teorinya amatlah benar,"_ kata Usotsuki, berbohong lagi.

Wagamama, Sang Egoisme, nimbrung dalam pembicaraan, _"Ayolah, kenapa kita repot-repot memikirkan dia saat kita bisa bermain? Ayolah!"_

Semua Clara Doll setuju dengan Wagamama, dan pergi untuk kembali ke Kota mengikuti majikan mereka.

"Eh, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara manis menegur mereka. "Ini sudah larut!"

Ini–ini tidak mungkin, kan?

Manuke yang sedang melamun terlonjak.

Dia merasakan kehadiran Sang Dewi.

Dia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan seorang gadis lugu bersurai merah muda sedang melambai ke arah para Clara Dolls.

Sang Dewi; Kaname Madoka, tepat di hadapannya.

"Hai," katanya, menyapa Manuke.

Manuke tidak menjawab, masih terkesima dengan penampilan Sang Dewi di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Sang Dewi ramah.

Manuke cepat-cepat mengangguk.

Keheningan menyambut mereka.

"Hei," kata Sang Dewi memulai. "Bulan yang indah, ya? Sayang sekali hanya setengah. Aku ingin melihat bulan purnama, sebenarnya,"

Manuke tidak menjawab, hanya ikut menatap sang bulan separo.

"Raut wajahmu mengatakan kau punya masalah," kata Sang Dewi, menatap lurus-lurus wajah Manuke. Tak seperti Sang Iblis, tatapannya lembut dan penuh kasih, seolah seluruh cinta di dunia ini bersumber darinya

Manuke menggeleng, mengindikasikan bahwa Sang Dewi tak akan paham, tak seorang pun yang akan paham.

Sang Dewi kembali menatap bulan. "Ya, sudahlah. Maafkan aku kalau lancang ingin tahu masalahmu, padahal kita baru ketemu hari ini,"

Manuke menggeleng lagi sambil tersenyum tipis, menandakan bahwa Sang Dewi tak salah.

Sang Dewi tersenyum lagi padanya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan membantumu,"

"Namaku Kaname Madoka," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Manuke menyambutnya setelah ragu sesaat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sang Dewi lembut.

"Ma.. nuke," jawab Manuke pelan.

"Manuke?" ulang Sang Dewi. "Nama yang sayang diberikan pada gadis sepertimu,"

Manuke memberikannya pandang tanya.

"Karena kau adalah seorang gadis yang pintar, sebenarnya," kata Sang Dewi, mengerti atas pandang-tanya yang ddilemparkan Sang Kebodohan. "Aku yakin itu,"

Manuke pun kini ikut tersenyum, sedangkan keheningan kembali menyerbu di antara mereka. Tak satupun dari mereka berbicara.

"Oh, gawat!" kata Sang Dewi. "Sudah selarut ini! Aku harus pulang–Dah, Manuke-chan!"

Sang Dewi kemudian melambai dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Manuke hanya dapat membalas melambai, yang bahkan tak dilihat Sang Dewi.

Dia masih menatap punggung Sang Dewi yang semakin menjauh untuk beberapa menit.

Kemudian, untuk sekilas, dia tidak merasa keinginannya adalah kebodohan.

Namun, detik berikutnya, pikiran itu segera dihalangi dengan tanggapan bahwa tugasnya hanyalah untuk menangis di sekeliling Sang Iblis, sembari menunggu Clara Doll terakhir; Ai, Sang Cinta.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lebih jauh pertentangan ini, dia berbalik dan menyusul teman-temannya.

Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, gejolak pemikiran tersebut masih ada.

'_Apa mengharapkan kasih sayang Sang Dewi itu bodoh?'_ Batinnya terakhir kali sebelum berlari menuju Kota.

Bagaimanapun, sepertinya dia tak akan pernah mendapat jawaban pasti tentang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ende**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Finish**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Okeh, akhirnya Minna sekalian sudah tiba di penghujung cerita.**

**Gomen kalo ada yg nggak ngerti, ini saya mau bikin yang berat tapi dipaksain :(**

**Yah, pokoknya makasih udah baca :D selain motif yg di atas, saya kasian ngeliat fandom MadoMagi B. Indo yang ada cuma tujuh fanfic, dan saya juga gak paham baca yg English kalo berat2. Jadilah ini fanfic :D**

**Udah dulu, ya! Saya mau ngembangin teori MadoMagi saya lagi! #ngacir**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
